Snow of tears
by SenshiNoShikon
Summary: One-Shot, KagInu After fighing a demon, Inu yasha and Kagome set out back to Kaede's village, when they egt caught in an unexpected snow storm. What's wrong with Kagome? Why is Kikyou here? Warning! Deaths!


Inu Yasha continued walking on through the snow slowly. With each step, it seemed his feet and legs sinked deeper into the snow, he coughed, snow still falling. He was alone with Kagome; they were in search of a jewel without Sango, Miroku or Shippo because it was an easy enough task just for the two of them.  
  
The wind whipped his hair around again, annoying his ears. Even with his fire rat hakama on, which provided a lot of heat, he was cold; He couldn't imagine how Kagome felt, her being a mortal and in a short skirt. He looked behind him she was walking quietly, visibly shivering holding her arms at the elbows, trying to draw heat. He legs were unseen through out all of the snow, but when she pulled them up, it was impossible to tell them from the snow they were so pale.  
  
Her black hair was scattered around her, he blue eyes looking at the snow and her lips tinted blue. Inu Yasha sighed, he felt horrible for her. He stopped, causing her to do the same a few paces behind her. He turned around and faced Kagome.  
  
He took off his top and held it out to her. She looked at it, obviously wanting it for it's warmth but she looked at him and smiled slightly, "That's ok Inu Yasha, I'm fine." She said, trying to stop her voice from shaking but failed horribly.  
  
He tossed it on her head, turned around and continued onward. He heard her sigh and pull it on, providing her with its heat and his own body heat.  
  
He looked at her, she was getting warm, but not warm enough, she'd be in danger within the next hour unless he found her some more heat. Inu Yasha looked around and sniffed the air, there was a place close by, and it would last them for at least one night, until they could get to Kaede.  
  
He stopped again, "Kagome, get on my back." He instructed. She came close to him, "Why?" She asked, "Just do it now girl." He said huffing. Kagome sighed, she was tired, cold and wet. She didn't want to argue; she climbed up on his back and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
He started running through the snow, not sinking in as much now; they would reach the place in about ten minutes. Her listened to her quietly. Kagome's breath started to even out, he panicked, "Don't fall asleep!" He said fiercely.  
  
"Why not? I'm tired." Kagome whispered, knowing he could hear her. "Kagome don't! Stop it now!" He commanded, feeling his heart starting to beat faster in fear. "Inu Yasha! You're acting as if I'll never wake up again!" She said. "You might not." He muttered, knowing she could hear him.  
  
Kagome gasped and sat up. They remained in silence until they arrived at the place.  
  
Inu Yasha sniffed the hut; no one had been there for months. He pulled the door open and placed Kagome on the floor. He looked around, there was a fire put in the center, a thick large blanket in the back and wood in the back corner.  
  
He walked over to the wood and placed it in the pit and grabbed the blanket and placed it on Kagome's shoulders. She sat over by the pit and watched the fire grow. Inu Yasha walked over to her left side, closest to the door and sat next to her.  
  
Inu Yasha knew he wasn't near warm, but he could still feel the cold radiating off of her. He watched Kagome, her eyes reflecting the embers, her hair shining and her color coming back. He started to think about Kagome, did he really love her? Or did he love Kikyou? Inu Yasha was confused.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was in her own world, thinking about Inu Yasha and Kikyou. She was positive they were in love; she was just in the way. She sighed. She could feel Kikyou coming closer, she was within a mile and she was coming for Inu Yasha. She felt herself warm up.  
  
Kagome stood up suddenly and walked around Inu Yasha and towards the door. "Where do you think you're going Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked in the same position on the floor. "To the bathroom." She said quickly, pulling the door open, and she walked out.  
  
She closed the door behind her and peeled off the hakama top and placed it in front of the door, and ran as best as she could through the snow.  
  
Kikyou continued walking through the snow, she couldn't feel the cold with her earthen body but she could feel it growing weak and stiffening from the cold.  
  
Kikyou felt her reincarnation run from Inu Yasha's presence, which was near by, Kikyou smiled, the wench had finally learned Inu Yasha was hers and no one else's. Kikyou looked ahead, a few yards ahead there was a hut, rather cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney and full of Inu Yasha's aura. Kikyou chuckled, this would be oh so much fun. She made it to the door and found Inu Yasha's fire rat top, she tossed it over her arm and pushed open the door and weakly fell onto her knees and coughed.  
  
Inu Yasha looked over and ran over to her faster then the eye could see. "Kikyou, what are you doing out here? Are you all right?" Inu Yasha asked, picking her up bridal style, setting her down next to the fire and closing the door. "I came out, I was helping a village with something or other and got found by Naraku, I ran until he left when the snow started. After he left, I found my self lost, so I kept on walking until I found this place. I will be fine. Why do you still care Inu Yasha?" Kikyou asked, faking her weakness and falling into his shoulder.  
  
Inu Yasha fell for it and put his arms around her. "Kikyou, I'll never stopped caring. I'll kill Naraku for this and all the things he's done to us. I promise that Kikyou." Inu Yasha said as he nuzzled her hair. Inu Yasha heard her giggle and continued doing it.  
  
Hours past, they continued talking and being close and warming each other with Inu Yasha's body heat. Kikyou had fallen asleep and Inu Yasha was soon to follow. 'This has been so great; it's been just like old times, always near each other. Before Kagome came through the well, before anything. where is Kago- Where is Kagome?!?' Inu Yasha thought and realized at the same time, he felt his heart race, she had been out there for hours with no protection, nothing but her "school uniform" and his hakama to keep her warm.  
  
and the snow demons and everything! He sat up, careful not to disturb Kikyou when he realized she was wearing his hakama that he had given to Kagome. what has that next to her? Inu Yasha picked it up and looked closely at it.  
  
It was the fragments of the shikon no tama they had collected. He felt his heart sink he figured it out. Kagome left on purpose, maybe because of Kikyou or maybe she felt she was in the way or something stupid like that. "Kagome." Inu Yasha whispered. He walked carefully and quietly out of the hut. After he close the door behind him, he tried to sniff for her, but it was so faint he could barely smell it. He went with in anyways.  
  
He followed the scent for an hour until he all out lost it. He sighed; he would have to rely on his other senses now. He looked around and listened. He heard a noise bounce off of something and followed the noise in a run. He continued running for ten minutes, relying on gut instinct. He stopped and sighed it was hopeless.  
  
He looked strait ahead and saw some black peeking out of the white snow. He ran to it and pulled a girl out of the snow. He brushed the snow off of her and it revealed Kagome, ice blue all over, eyes closed and barely breathing. "Kagome. Kagome wake up!" Inu Yasha whispered. He was in shock, she was near death, he had protected her from countless demons, and now it was the elements that would separate them? Inu Yasha felt tears come to his eyes, "Kagome, Kagome you stupid girl, wake up." Inu Yasha said, shacking her body, she didn't react.  
  
"Kagome, c'mon now. Wake up and say something. Sit me, yell at me, complain, anything, just wake up Kagome." He begged her. He watched her; she didn't do anything, not even shiver. He picked her up and pressed her damp, freezing body against him and ran back to the hut.  
  
Inu Yasha kicked the door open and laid Kagome down. Kikyou sat up and looked at her reincarnation. "She's going to die Inu Yasha, there's nothing you can do to stop it either." Kikyou stated flatly. "Shut up. I can save her, she can't die this way!" Inu Yasha whispered, his bangs shadowing in his eyes.  
  
"Inu Yasha do you love her more then my self?" Kikyou asked, choosing her words wisely. "Of course not. but I don't want her to die. She was in love with me, she never found someone to love her." Inu Yasha lied. He did love Kagome more, but he knew Kikyou had a temper and would kill Kagome if he said he loved Kagome more then her. "Then kill her Inu Yasha, put her out of her misery." Kikyou shrugged.  
  
It felt as if time froze for Inu Yasha, he let those words sink into him; 'Kill her. I don't think I ever could, I love her too much to do that. but would she rather suffer?' Inu Yasha thought about it, he looked down at her face. Her normally happy face, was emotionless, her ivory skin now white with near death and her wet black hair, fanned around her. Inu Yasha decided against it, he couldn't kill Kagome.  
  
He carefully moved her closer to the fire, laid himself next to her, wrapped her arms around her and pulled the discarded blanket over the. "What are you doing Inu Yasha?" Kikyou asked, huffing with her hands on her hips. "I'm keeping my love warm. I'm done with you Kikyou. no I change that. I don't think I ever loved you, I think that you were just my friend, a bad one at that. You were the first person to accept me, but I think I had my emotions confused then Kikyou.  
  
I might have loved you at one time, but unlike true love, it faded, as should you. You're not among the living anymore Kikyou, you should go back to your world." Inu Yasha stated his backed turned to Kikyou. She was shocked and let her mouth hang open. She 'hmphed', turned on her heel and walked out the door, but not before, "Inu Yasha, you choose the wrong miko to mess with." Kikyou stated as she opened the door and closed it behind her.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed in relief and pulled Kagome's cold body closer to his own. He listened to her breath for a while, waiting for it 2 get deeper and more even, which it did. After her was satisfied, he let sleep claim him.  
  
A few hours past and he woke up, with Kagome slightly warmer, the fire still burning and the hut quiet. "Kagome, wake up." Inu Yasha whispered into her ear. He waited for her to respond, but after several minutes past, He tried shaking her.  
  
He turned her over and put his ear next to her mouth and nose and looked down at her chest and waited to see a breath; but it never came. "Kagome.Kagome?" Inu Yasha questioned, in deniel, He felt tear stream down his face, he didn't care, Kagome was gone. She was just a memory. Every woman he had ever had feelings for died. He was the fault of her death. "Kagome. Kagome." He said, in a louder voice. "Damn you gods! Why did you take her? What did you do to her? I loved her! Why did you do this to Kagome?" Inu Yasha screamed, soon after burying his face in her hair and cried.  
  
"Inu Yasha," He heard a voice begin behind him. It sounded like her but. was it? Inu Yasha lifted his head and twisted so he could look in the direction of the voice before him stood Kagome, in a white dress, a gown really, simple but beautiful. "Inu Yasha, this is my goodbye.  
  
Thank you. Thank you for everything." Kagome said smiling. Her spirit glowed around her, as she was lifted into the sky, "No! Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled, launching himself at her, trying to grab her.  
  
Inu Yasha missed and landed face first into the ground. He looked up at the ceiling, tears still streaming down his face.  
  
He crawled over to her body, put one arm around it, pulled out his sword, and stabbed him self through his heart. "I love you Kagome. I'm coming, I'm not going to let you be alone anymore." He whispered as he lowered himself next to her, and closed his eyes, allowing death to have his body.  
  
'Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm coming to you now. I'll love you in this world as much as the last.' Was his last thought. ~~~End~~~  
  
AN: Ok. I know, my first death fic. well, how was it? As bad as my normal writing? Hope you guys liked it. If you have any suggestions, plz lemme kno k? Also, if u have any requests, I'll take those too. ^-^ well, plz review and pretty plz no flmz. Suggestion r welcomed however. Also email me! 


End file.
